livecodefandomcom-20200223-history
RevBrowserSet
Sets a given property of a specified browser. Syntax: RevBrowserSet , ,[] Examples: revBrowserSet tBrowserId, "url", "http://www.livecode.com" answer file "Please choose a file to display" if the result is not "cancel" then put it into tFile put revBrowserSet tBrowserID,"url","file://" & tFile end if The revBrowserSet command sets the value of the property propertyName to the value propertyValue for the browser specified by the instanceId. The "advanced" callback messages are: browserClick, browserOut and browserOver . These messages are only sent when the "messages" property is set to true. The other callback messages are always sent. Setting the selected property selects the first instance of that text. Setting the property repeatedly to the same value will cycle through each occurrence of the value. Setting the selected to empty or to a string not present in the current document will reset the selected text, ie subsequently setting the selected to any string will select the first occurrence again. This behavior is similar to that of the find command. To resolve this problem a new property was added in version 4.5.1 to browser instances windowID. The windowID property allows the stack to which a browser instance is attached to be changed after it has been created. If the windowId is set to 0, the browser instance is temporary hidden. If the windowId is set to a valid stack windowId, the browser instance will move to that stack. For example, to toggle the resizable property of a stack hosting a browser use the following code: revBrowserSet pBrowserId, "windowId", 0 set the resizable of stack pBrowserStack to pNewResizeableValue revBrowserSet pBrowserId, "windowId", the windowId of stack pBrowserStack Cross Platform Caution: Due to a limitation in the current browser implementation, the behavior of the scrollbars property is slightly different on Windows and OS X. In particular, under OS X, when navigating to a page for the first time after disabling scrollbars, revBrowser won't allow you to turn scrollbars back on. The way to work around this and create a browser that allows scrollbars to be toggled on both platforms is like this: local sBrowserId on browserOpen put revBrowserOpen(the windowId of me, http://www.livecode.com) into BrowserId if the platform is MacOS then send browserDisableScrollbars to me in 1 second else revBrowserSet sBrowserId, scrollbars, false end if end browserOpen on browserDisableScrollbars revBrowserSet sBrowserId, scrollbars, false end browserDisableScrollbars on browserToggleScrollbars revBrowserSet sBrowserId, scrollbars, (not(revBrowserGet(sBrowserId, scrollbars))) end browserToggleScrollbars For general information on using the browser library, see the notes in the revBrowserOpen function reference. Changes: There is a long standing issue with revBrowser that causes browser instances to be lost whenever the stack it is attached to has its window re-created. Previously, cases where this would occur had to be avoided when a browser was present on a stack. Parameters: *instanceId: The integer identifier of a browser object. *propertyName (enum): The name of the property to set. See below for a full list. **"url": The url being displayed by the browser. The default is empty. The URL can be a web page, beginning "http://", or a local file, beginning "file://" **"rect": The rect of the browser object. The default is 0,0,0,0 so it is necessary to set the rect of a newly created browser before it will appear to be visible. **"selected": The selected text of the browser. The default is empty. Repeatedly setting the selected allows you to iterate through the matches in the browser document. See the note below for more information. **"messages": Whether the browser sends "advanced" callback messages. See the note below for more information. The default is false.- **"offline": true if the browser should run in offline mode, ie it does not retrieve information from the internet. The default is false. **"contextmenu": true if the browser should show a right-click context menu. The default is false. **"visible": true if the browser is visible. The default is true. **"newwindow": true if the browser should allow pages to open new windows. The default is false. **"htmltext": Sets the html source of the document being displayed. The default is empty. **"scrollbars": true if the browser should display scrollbars. The default is true. **"showborder": true if the browser should be drawn with a border. The default is false. **"browser": Which browser should be used. Currently this can be "IE" on Windows and "Safari" on OS X. **"hscroll": The number of pixels to the right that the browser is scrolled. The default is zero. **"vscroll": The number of pixels down that the browser is scrolled. The default is zero. **"instance": Set the active browser instance. This property is deprecated and is only available when using the XBrowser_Set synonym. There is no longer a concept of "active browser instance" as the instance id is required by all revBrowser functions. **"useragent": MAC ONLY. If this is non-empty the browser instance uses that string instead of the default for the User-Agent header transmitted to the web server. If this is empty the browser instance uses the default user agent string (which is determined by the browser the URL that is being requested).- **"windowID": Attaches an instance of a browser to a stack * propertyValue:The value to set the property to. *The result: The revBrowserSet command puts empty into the result if successful. See also: revBrowserOpen function (function), revBrowserInstances (function), revBrowserOpen (function), revBrowserGet (function), browserOver (message), browserClick (message), browserNewInstance (message),queryRecordChanged (message), browserNewUrlWindow (message), browserOut (message) Category:Internet